


Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal: The Confusing Side of FNAF

by Inferna_Mist



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Dark Mist is so mean, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, STOP TORMENTING BABY!, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and FNAF Crossover, Yuma just randomly appears XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferna_Mist/pseuds/Inferna_Mist
Summary: Dark Mist has witnessed the events of Circus Baby's Pizza World and had decided to torment Circus Baby non-stop about killing Elizabeth. When she had finally snapped, she became friends with Dark Mist. The spirit thinks he's finally in control of her. But in reality, he's the one who's being tricked.
Relationships: Scrap Baby/No. 96 Black Mist | Dark Mist





	Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal: The Confusing Side of FNAF

**Author's Note:**

> Circus Baby, who has become Scrap Baby because of Dark Mist's endless tormenting, likes to call Dark Mist the nickname "Darkie".

It was a bright new day at the latest Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Scrap Baby stayed in the parts and services room, Molten Freddy and Scraptrap the only two animatronics in there with her. They stared at the creature next to Scrap Baby, still unable to believe she was friends with him. The creature - Dark Mist - was next to Scrap Baby, his head leaning on Scrap Baby's shoulder while he slept. Molten Freddy whispered something into Scraptrap's ear, and the rabbit grinned. Scrap Baby stared at them. Then she spoke up.

"What are you guys whispering about?" asked Scrap Baby, her voice demanding. Scraptrap smiled evily.

"You and Dark Mist look cute together." said Scraptrap teasingly. Scrap Baby groaned at that comment.

"Really guys? Me and Dark Mist are not a couple. I mean, come on! He's literally a number card in a human ghost form!" said Scrap Baby. Dark Mist woke up and yawned. He looked at the animatronics, confused.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Molten Freddy and Scraptrap are saying we're a couple." said Scrap Baby. Dark Mist facepalmed.

"Then they're idiots." he said with a sigh. Scrap Baby nodded.

"If they keep saying that, I'm going to start saying that they are a couple." said Scrap Baby. Dark Mist smiled evily.

"Please do! I'd love to see how they react!" said Dark Mist excitedly. Molten Freddy sighed.

"You're such a nuisance, Dark Mist..." he muttered. Dark Mist ignored him. Scrap Baby, however, could not ignore that comment. She glared angrily at Molten Freddy.

"No he's not! He's my friend!" said Scrap Baby.

"Yeah. Your boyfriend." Scraptrap said with a sneer. Scrap Baby's face went red with both embarrassment and anger.

"Shut up!" screeched Scrap Baby. The noise was loud enough to silence the entire pizzeria. Then the door creaked open. In the doorway was a boy. He just stared. It took them a while to realize who he was staring at.

"Umm... hi Yuma?" said Dark Mist, unsure of what to say. Yuma rolled his eyes.

"Really Dark Mist? First you take control of Astral, and now you're trying to control these guys?" asked Yuma. Scrap Baby stood up and approached Yuma.

"He's not controlling anyone." said Scrap Baby. Dark Mist floated over to her and Yuma glared.

"Then how come he's with you?!" asked Yuma angrily. Scrap Baby giggled.

"You really think he can control us? We are uncontrollable." said Scrap Baby, her voice echoing. 

"What?! But... I thought..." said Dark Mist, clearly shocked. Yuma just shrugged and left, closing the door behind him. Scrap Baby smiled and her voice changed.

"I'm still here..." said Scrap Baby. Dark Mist froze.

"It... It can't be possible!" said Dark Mist. Scrap Baby changed her voice back.

"Elizabeth hasn't left yet. As long as she's here, you can't control me." said Scrap Baby. Dark Mist was mad now.

"You tricked me!" said Dark Mist angrily. Scrap Baby smiled and grabbed Dark Mist by the chin. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Of course I tricked you, Darkie. I knew what you were trying to do." said Scrap Baby, a hum in her voice. Dark Mist was even more frightened.

"Please... Don't kill me..." said Dark Mist, trembling. Scrap Baby giggled cutely and let go of him.

"Is that even possible? Besides, I don't want to kill you." said Scrap Baby. Dark Mist sighed in relief. Then the animatronic continued.

"I want to be with you... forever." said Scrap Baby. Dark Mist looked at her, confused by what she meant by that. Scrap Baby smiled and slowly approached him.

"What are you-" Dark Mist's question was cut off as Scrap Baby kissed him. Dark Mist blushed and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. Then they stopped. Scrap Baby smiled, blushing. Molten Freddy and Scraptrap stared at eachother, a smile on their faces. Of course they knew that those two would end up together. Then Scrap Baby spoke up.

"I have a gift for you, Darkie." said Scrap Baby. Dark Mist smiled happily.

"Really? What is it?" asked Dark Mist. Scrap Baby retreated to the shadows and dragged out a black bear animatronic. Dark Mist stared in disbelief, knowing what she was planning.

"Oh god. You're trying to get me to kill myself in a suit." said Dark Mist, completely confused. Scrap Baby shook her head.

"No. I want you to possess it. Then we can truly be together." said Scrap Baby. Dark Mist finally understood why she tricked him. She loved him. And that suit was a way of getting him to stay with her forever. Dark Mist sighed.

"Fine..." he said. He touched the animatronic and he was instantly absorbed into the animatronic. He opened his eyes. Dark Mist was now an animatronic. He stood up.

"This feels kinda weird..." said Dark Mist. Scrap Baby smiled and shrugged.

"You'll get used to it, Darkie." said Scrap Baby.

"So... what animatronic am I?" asked Dark Mist. 

"You are now Lefty." She said. Lefty smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to be with you." said Lefty. Scrap Baby smiled.

"Me too, Lefty." said Scrap Baby sweetly. These two had a strange relationship at first. How had they ended up falling in love? Well, that's something we'll never know for certain.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you guys thought the ending would be different. Well, you were wrong! I just had to ship these two. I mean, it's so adorable! Scrap Baby x Dark Mist for life!


End file.
